Naruto and (YN) adventure in AOT
by Kimzetsoul1
Summary: Naruto and his twin sister are in Attack On Titan. I suck at description so read it if you want.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note/Disclaimer: Well this is a Naruto and Attack On Titan and slight something else fanfiction. Which I don't own. Where Naruto and his twin sister (Y/N) are somehow transported to the idiotic man eating titan world. That right you are apart of this story and as Naruto twin cool isn't it. Both of them will have unique abilities instead of the manga. Like having the chakra chains or having sensory abilities like Karin. Naruto will know the flying thunder god. I didn't forget the reader though. You have Karin abilities as well an apprentice of Tsunade. So it's kinda like you replace Sakura. (Sorry Sakura fans). But something I want to make clear I'll try to do romance and if you guys vote for more Naruto in the story except Sakura doesn't be afraid to ask. Sorry if some of the characters are vote for a pairing.

Pairings:

Naruto/Sasha

Naruto/Mikasa

(Y/N)/Eren

(Y/N)/Armin

(Y/N)/Jean

Naruto/Krista or Historia

Ymir/Krista

(Y/N)/Levi

Armin/Mina (I want to try this out I guess)

Comments are welcome. FYI I admit my grammar and spelling is shitty so anything wrong tells me :-)

-A few days before Eren and the others joined the 104th cadet training-

"Uggh.." A blonde hair man groaned when the sunlight showed in his eyes. Then pain shot through him but ignore it and sat up. Since he was always a trouble magnet. "Where am I," He told himself. Then it all came crashing in. Memories of The Fourth Shinobi War, Kurama, Obito, Madara, Kaygua, Sealing the rabbit goddess with the help of Sasuke his brother in but blood, Kakashi and his twin (Y/N). 'Wait were is (Y/N)' His eyes widen looking frantically for (Y/N). He saw blond hair from the corner of his eye. He looked toward his left. A struggle moan was heard. He crawled to his sister. "(Y/N)" He whispers. He finally made it to her by her side and grabbed her hand gingerly. Worry and fear showed on his face that his sister might be dead. Her face coated with dried blood. Rips on her black and gold Lotlia kimono with her forehead protector with the leaf symbol on her neck. Her white cloak and gold flames licked at the bottom and torn in various places. Scratches and large gash are shown but are healing rapidly. 'Must because of Kurama. Wait... Kurama can you hear me?' He thought. Grunt was heard from his mindscape. 'I'm right here gaki'. Kurama said. 'You know how much it nice to hear a voice that I know' he sighs out of happiness. 'Don't get sappy with me idiot. We're in an unknown enemy territory. Leave me alone so I could focus on (Y/N)' He said in an irritated voice. He felt his presence leaving. He shook his head and pay attention to his sister. Pieces of her body were healing and putting her bones in place.

He moved pieces of her hair on her face behind her ear. Sadness, sorrow, and regret was swirled together in his eyes. When (Y/N) face scrunched in pain and agony. "I'm sorry (Y/N). What kind of brother am i" 'No I can't think negatively but stay positive for (Y/N). Wait..' He notices something. (Y/N) looks younger when they were in their genin days. Then he looked at his hand to see it more chubby than before. He touches his face and pinch his cheek and felt it fatter. One thing he knew was that they had become their twelve-year self. He wanted to cry out in agony. But something made him more unhappy. He had to go through puberty again. Instead of thinking what had happened like is Konoha is it destroyed? Did they win the war? Puberty was the first thing came to mind than his home. ("Wow I feel the love," Konoha 12 and their sensei said sarcastically)

"WHY KAMI-SAMA. I HAVE TO GO THROUGH PUBERTY AGAIN!" He screamed to the sky. Birds flew out of the trees into the sky. He bowed his head and anime cried. "N-n-naruto Nii-chan" A voice called to him but the pain was heard in the unknown voice. His head flew towards (Y/N) and burst out in tear when he saw (Y/N) sitting upside. Then his arms threw out to (Y/N) in a bone crushing hug. 'Oh! Naruto gives her space. It looks like she can't breathe.' Kurama said. (Y/N) looked blue and gasping for air. Naruto released her and chuckled at his doings. (Y/N) fallen down "I missed you sweet air"(Y/N) said dramatically and her hands thrown in the air and brought it down. Like air was god itself. Naruto burst out laughing. Well, gaki I'm taking a nap for a while to consider energy. Don't die on me. But knowing you both will be in big trouble already' He grunted in annoyance. 'Hai' both blond twins said. "Let's change our clothes Nii-Chan" (Y/N) said facing her brother. He nodded. Ironically their choices fit their smaller bodies.

Swoosh, swoosh. Hooves slapping on the ground. Voices calling either for help or shouting to their fellow comrades.

These unknown people were riding on different horse. Wearing uniforms consisting of a short, light brown jacket with the badge of the squad on both shoulders, on the front left pocket and on the center of the back, a light-colored shirt, a dark brown sash around the waist covering the hips, white pants, and dark brown knee-high leather boots. The members often wear a heavy, green, hip-length hooded cloak with the Wings of Freedom on the white wing is on top of the blue wing. On their waist their wad a vertical maneuvering equipment, which is also their main weapon used in conjunction with two snap-off blades attached to the hand grips which is called 3mg. In front of the group is commander Erwin his blond hair kept neatly parted on the left side. His eyebrows were also quite noticeable, is very thick and bushy. He had icy blue eyes being one of his most striking features. He also wore a small, emerald bolo tie around his neck. Next to his left was Corporal Levi he has short, straight black hair styled in an undercut, as well as narrow, intimidating dull gray eyes with dark circles under them and a deceptively youthful face. He is quite short, but his physique is well-developed in musculature. He could pack a powerful punch. With his uniform, he also wears a white ascot. With his squad, Petra was a relatively short woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore the typical uniform of a member of the Survey Corps, with a white button-up shirt underneath. Oluo Bozado he had a much older appearance than his peers, having more pronounced wrinkles despite being implied to be around the same age as his team mates. He had slightly curly, light brown hair styled in an undercut and small hazel eyes. He wore the standard Survey Corps uniform, as well as a cravat, and his eyebrows were often pulled down in a condescending manner, similar to Levi. Oluo styled his hair and cravat to resemble his Captain, Levi. Then there was Eld Jinn he had brown eyes and long blond hair which had a middle parting and a bun folded at the back to keep his hair tied. He also had a small beard. He had small brown eyes and a serious face. Like most other Survey Corps members, he wore a green cloak with The Wings of Freedom emblem on the back. He wore the same uniform as the other scouts and had a white shirt underneath. The final member Gunther Schultz was a man of average height with a slightly darker skin tone. He wore a short crop of brown hair that was kept to a point on the back of his head. As most of the soldiers, his attire consisted of a short light brown leather jacket with the badge of the Survey Corps on both shoulders, on the front left pocket and on the center of the back, a light-colored shirt, a dark brown sash around the waist covering the hips, white pants and dark brown knee-high leather boots. Additionally, he was often seen wearing a green cape that the soldiers usually use for traveling with the symbol of the Survey Corps on his back. To Erwin right, was Hange Zoe she has wide, light brown eyes and medium-length dark brown hair that she often keeps tied up in an unkempt high pony tail with bangs parted down the middle. They were keeping the look out for their safety from the titan. They had finished their expedition and finally heading home. But the saddest part was the casualty that has been at least 30%. In the pit of their stomachs, something is bound to happen. They heard hooves that belong to a horse coming up to them. They look at the person who was Mike Zacharias was a tall and well-built man. The bangs of his blond hair were parted down the middle, and he had a dark mustache and beard. Similar to Erwin Smith, Mike was almost always seen wearing a serious, calm expression. He was typically seen dressed in the standard Survey Corps uniform but also wore the Survey Corps' signature green cape during expeditions.

"Commander," He said with an expression showing trouble as well in awe. Erwin looks to Mike and nodded. wondering what could make that face telling him to process. "I don't know if I'm imagining this. But.." Mike bit his lip not knowing how to say it.

Levi became annoyed "Mike just spit it out" He was becoming very irritated. With his clothes dirty. He needed a bath and he needs it fast.

"I sniff the air to see if their Titans. But didn't smelled something impossible with titan roaming around" He said. Their eyes widen. Thinking of all the possibility. Hange drooled about a new breed of Titan to experiment on. But something that shocked them to the core as well the other soldier close by. With Titan passing through different locations.

"I smell two other people other than us" He finally said to the shell shock group.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Both the reader and Naruto are seals masters! I don't know about the pairing but I could do Yaoi/Yuri if you guys want me to.

Recap:

"I sniff the air to see if their Titans. But didn't smelled something impossible with titan roaming around" He said. Their eyes widen. Thinking of all the possibility. Hange drooled about a new breed of Titan to experiment on. But something that shocked them to the core as well the other soldier close by. With Titan passing through different locations.

"I smell two other people other than us" He finally said to the shell shock group.

"What?!" Petra questioned taking the words out of the others mouths. 'who are they? And how did they get here?' These questions are ringing in their head. The others are shocked by this new development.

"Are you sure Mike?" Erwin asked looking in disbelief 'There are more humans other than us' Erwin thought. "Double check" He ordered him. Mike nodded and put his head up and sniff the air. "I was right I smell two people and blood," Mike said. "Are we gonna check it out Ewrin?" Hange asked the commander. The commander thought about it and looked at the other troops. Many of them look scared or in denial. "How far are they" He finally told Mike. "About a few miles away. I will lead the way if you want me too." He said while sniffing the air. Looking towards the right side of the group and pointed the way. Erwin nodded. "Lead the way Mike" He orders him. Mike nodded. Then started to go the right while the others followed.

"Imouto are you finish?" This voice belongs to Uzumaki Naruto. Who was waiting patiently for his sister (Y/N) looking at the tree that (Y/N) was behind. He was wearing a long orange sleeve shirt with black on the top half all the way to his sleeves. With matching orange pants up to his ankles. Black shinobi sandals. With his forehead protector on his forehead and it long black cloth instead of it being blue like in his genin days. With the Uzumaki swirl on the back of his shirt. And his sage cloak with it being red and black flames on the bottom of his cloak. There was a huge scroll on his back with the necessary things you need. Like food, weapons, clothes and other things. With his shuriken holster on his right thigh.

"Yes, Nii-Chan" (Y/N) said from behind the tree and came out into the clearing. Wearing a kimono with the top half and bottom black and the middle is red. With Uzumaki swirl on the back. With black shinobi sandals with 2-inch heels. The boots are up to her knees. Wearing her forehead protector on her neck. With her medical pouches on her hip. Her sage cloak with white and golden flames on the bottom. Also having a big scroll on her back. Having black gloves on her hands with her slender (S/N) fingers showing. Her hair was untied going to her mid-back. Her shuriken holster on his right thigh.

(Y/N) went up to Naruto. "What do we now?" (Y/N) asked her big brother. Tilting her head to the side. 'She so cute...Wait this means I have to protect her perverts and bad people who want her for her body.' Naruto thought then transformed to 'overprotective mood' their friend had called it.

"We have to figure out where we are," Naruto said to little (Y/N). She nodded. They look at their surroundings. "Well, we are in a forest. But these trees look bigger than Konoha. Maybe taller than the ones from Kusa" Naruto nodded at (Y/N) knowing it true. They were surrounded by large trees and bush. But no humans.

"(Y/N) can you scan to see if there are anybody else besides us?" Naruto asked her. (Y/N) nodded and took in a big breath and closed her eyes.

"I sense animals, plants.." (Y/N) said but then her face twisted in confusion. Naruto looked concern. "What else (Y/N)"

"I sense something else. I'm sure it isn't human." Naruto eyes widen 'Is it someone we know?' He thought. "It has charka but it feels so.." (Y/N) shudder "So much bloodlust" (Y/N) looked spooked. "What?" Naruto felt very confused. "It not human or animal because it charka is all in one place" Naruto was becoming very confused 'Was it experiment on?'

"The problem is that this chakra signature is almost close to us" (Y/N) open her eyes. She was panicking. "They're coming here" (Y/N) said. Naruto eyes widen and nodded.

"My charka isn't at full capacity. So can I.." Naruto put his weight on his left then right to so his discomfort. (Y/N) nodded. Then pulled her sleeve and held her wrist to him. "I'm sorry about this," He said in sadness. "It ok Nii-Chan. If it means you are healthy. Then I'm perfect too." (Y/N) eyes softened with love in her eyes. Naruto patted (Y/N) head. Then turned his head to her wrist. Grabbed it gingerly. He looked at (Y/N) for any signs of discomfort. But she nodded to him. He bites her wrist. He felt his chakra returning to him. He kept sucking her chakra till he felt his chakra coils filled.

He let her wrist go. "Thanks (Y/N)" he said in happiness. "You're welcome Nii-chan" She smiled at him with her greatest smile. Simtiontlys their faces and eyes harden. "How many chakra signatures did you sense?" He asked. She closed her eyes and felt around her. "I see two in front of us about 5 feet. 1 to the right 7 feet. 2 on our rear 4 feet and 1 to our left 1-" She was cut off when they heard it.

Stomp

Stomp

They turned their heads to their left. When something came in. This thing or whatever was a giant that resemble nude humans at least 12 meters high. Had a wide mouth with an array of square teeth. It had a masculine body shape. But had dry blood around its mouth. With brown hair.

"What is that?" (Y/N) the worry in her voice to Naruto. "I don't know (Y/N)" In that moment they knew they were far away from Konoha.

That thing turned its head towards them. A horrifying grin spread across its face.

The survey crops made it their destination. When Mike stop. The others followed. They were standing in front of a forest. They all got off their horse and tied their horse to the trees "Use your 3mg now!" Erwin commands the troops. They shoot their wires onto the trees and use their gas to make them go in the air. Mike started to lead them through the tree towards the scent. After 20 minutes of going the forest. "So far there are no Titans," Hange said looking around her and the others. She had a feeling something is gonna happen. The others felt it too. Then suddenly Mike stop on a branch. The others followed.

"Why did we stop?" Levi says in an irritated voice. "The scent stops here," Mike said pointing at a clearing. The troops stopped to see two people. They were different from them. One boy and one girl.

"They must be twins" Levi suggested. "They must be oriental because of their hair color and eyes color. Plus they look like there 12" Hange said. She was right. "but what up with their clothes?" Ewrin questioned putting his hand on his cheek. "Yeah they don't sell clothes like that around here," Hange said with a glint in her eyes. Mike smelled the air. His eyes widen. "Commander there is a titan coming" Ewrin was about to answer. When a Titan came into view on the left side of the kids. "Are we-" Levi was cut off when Ewrin raised his hand. "Wait," He said. Then put his finger to his lips. A sign for them to silence.

"Naruto what do we do?" The girl asks the boy beside her. "Uuuh..." Naruto scratched his head in confusion. But the titan walks towards them. They step back. "Hey, how you doing friend?" It came out in a question instead of a statement. The girl sweat drop. But instead of answering him. It reaches his hand towards them. But they both dodge it.

"Nii-chan I don't think it wants to talk. But it wants to eat us" The girls said when she dodges the hand again. "How can you be so sure (Y/N)?" Naruto said. (Y/N) face palm. "Well because it trying to grab us..." She dodges him again "and there dried blood around his mouth"

She stated. "Aaahh ok" Naruto said. He turn towards (Y/N) "well (Y/N) let cut him down" "Hai!". The soldiers looked at them in confusion.

"How are they going to kill it?" Mike questioned. Before anyone could answer. The kids put their hand on their wrist where these symbols are shown. Then with a puff of smoke. A scythe was in the girl's hand. And two swords on the boy's hands. "You get the hands. I'll get the feet" Naruto told (Y/N). She nodded. "Hey ugly!" (Y/N) screamed out trying to get his attention. She got the titan attention when he faces her. He walks toward her and stretches his hand out. (Y/N) gave out a war cry and jump onto his hand and raced up to his shoulder. She swings it back of her shoulder and brought it down. It slices it clean off. While she was doing that Naruto ran towards it feet and slice it clean off. The titan screamed out in pain and fell down. The twin jumps out of its way. "TIMBER!" Naruto shouted. "BAKKA!" (Y/N) screamed and hit his head down on the ground. "ITA!" He screamed. He got up again to see something they didn't expect. It's limb regenerated.

"AW SHIT!" They both shouted. Until an idea popped up in (Y/N) mind. "Nii-Chan remembers when I said it charka is in one place" 'What chakra' It went through all the solder mind. While staring in awe of their ability. Naruto nodded. "It on the nape of its neck. That means we have to cut it there" She said. "ok let do it. (Y/N) get the feet I'll get the nape." She nodded. They screamed and ran towards their target. The titan stretch it hands to grab them again. But they dodge it and (Y/N) ran towards it feet and sliced it clean off. When it fell Naruto came down and sliced its nape. Smoke came out it. They jump putting space between it and them. "Well that did the trick"(Y/N) said. "At least there no more" When he said that five more Titans came into view. "FUCK MY LIFE!" They shouted toward the sky


	3. AN

_**Author Note: Well I'm going to try update at least over the weekend or maybe the week days because of school. Since I started my first day of school today. I start writing a little bit of chapter 3. So I might update it this weekend. But I'll try to update it regularly. Also, I'm asking you the reader what do you want to see in this fanfiction and the pairings you want to see in this fanfiction majority wins.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Recap:

"AW SHIT!" They both shouted. Until an idea popped up in (Y/N) mind. Nii-Chan remembers when I said it charka is in one place" 'What chakra' I went through all the solder mind. While staring in awe of their ability. Naruto nodded. "It on the nape of its neck. That means we have to cut it there" She said. "ok let do it. (Y/N) get the feet I'll get the nape." She nodded. They screamed and ran towards their target. The titan stretch it hands to grab them again. But they dodge it and (Y/N) ran towards it feet and sliced it clean off. When it fell Naruto came down and sliced its nape. Smoke came out it. They jump putting space between it and them. "well that did the trick"(Y/N) said. "at least there no more" When he said that five more Titans came into view. "FUCK MY LIFE!" They shouted toward the sky.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Hange asked the commander. "Not yet Hange." Erwin shook his head. "Why commander?" Levi asked. "They said something about chakra. I want to know what this chakra their talking about?" he responds to them. Everyone nodded wanting to know what is chakra.

The titan started walking towards them. "What combo should we do?" (Y/N) asked facing Naruto. Naruto scratches his head. "What about combo number 3". The survey crops looked at each other. "What is combo 3?" Eld questioned scratching his head. "We will figure it out if you keep your mouth shut" Levi snapped at him. He closed his mouth instantly. "Hai" (Y/N) said. (Y/N) front flip two times. Then faced Naruto and started running towards him. While Naruto bends down and cupped his hands together. (Y/N) jumped on his hands. While Naruto pushed her up off the ground into the air. "What are they doing?" Petra questioned putting her finger on her chin. Then Ewrin and Levi looked at each other. They communicated with their eyes. Their eyes widen knowing what she gonna do. "Everyone hold on tight!" Erwin shouted to the others. Everyone looked confused but they did what there were told and hold on to the trees while firing their wires to keep them in place. (Y/N) positioned her body to look at the ground. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY NII-CHAN!" (Y/N) screamed at Naruto. Naruto nodded and jumped on to a branch on a tree. (Y/N) brought her fist back and smashed on the ground. "CCCCHHHHAAAA" She screamed. The ground around her fist smashed the ground broke apart and some rocks flew into the air hitting some of the Titans. The Titans fell into the cracks on the ground and were now stuck. Like lambs to the slaughter.

"What the hell!" Gunter shouted. While the others hold on to the trees for dear life. "Now Nii-chan!" (Y/N) screamed to her brother and water shunshin to the same branch as Naruto. "Got it!" Naruto exclaimed. Then did some hand signs. "Wind style: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto breathes in air. Then his stomach extend. He blew it out. A strong air forces out his mouth into the Titans ripping their skins into peices.

"Shit!" Oluo shouted. The leaves on the trees shook and flew with the wind. Something they couldn't believe was that air shredder the titan in one breath. Steam rose out the cut up Titans. The bones of the Titans slowly dissolve. Hange started to drool. "Can I experiment on them commander?" She turned to him. Showing insanity in her eyes. "I don't think so shitty glasses. If they can kill 5 Titans at once. What chances do you have?" Levi asked her in annoyance. She stopped and was about to answer. When something poked her neck. "Who are you?" That person was other than (Y/N).

Everyone jumped back at her sudden appearance. "How did you get here so fast!" Erwin asked in interest. "Are you stupid or something or plain dense like Naruto?" She asked in ridicule voice. "Don't talk to our commander like that!" Petra exclaimed grabbing her sword and got ready to jump into action if need. "I don't think you could do something like killing me. I have been doing this for years" She said in a deadpan voice. Clearly not impressed.

Everyone was fidgeting in their spot. Killing people look so easy for them. Like their lives didn't matter. "Why kill people. Like their lives don't matter?" Hange looked very curious as to why. "It like asks why people call a cat like Tora a demon." Like it was some stupid question. "My brother and I are ninjas we kill, steal, lie, gather information from the opposite side. There is no such thing of being naive" She said.

"Ninja?" Erwin asked in a confused voice. (Y/N) was about to say something. But was cut off when Naruto land next to her. He was crouched down. "(Y/N) leave her alone" (Y/N) released Hange then walked next to Naruto but still hold the knife. "Who are you? My name is Uzumaki Naruto and that (Y/N) my twin sister. We are ninjas of the Allied Nations. But came from Konoha" Naruto waved at them. While (Y/N) face palm. "You BAKKKAA!" (Y/N) smashed his head on his Naruto head. His head went through the branch making a decent hole. "IIITTTAA!" Naruto said when he took his head out of the branch and nursed his head. While the survey crops, eyes widen at her strength once again. "Why did you do that?" Naruto questioned his sister. "They could be working with the enemy" (Y/N) scolded Naruto like he was a child. "But didn't we eliminate them?" Everyone started to sweat. Erwin steps forward and cleared his voice. Interrupting their conversation.

"Why are you here?" He asked them. They were about to answer but closed their mouth. They faced each other. "How did we even get Nii-Chan?" He looked clueless as well "I don't even know Imuoto?" She shooked her head. "Where are we?" Naruto asked standing up. "You are in Wall Rose" (Y/N) eyes widen in shock. "Shhhiiittt! Were not in the Five Great Nation" Naruto eyes widen in realization. "WHY KAMAI-SAMA! WERE IN DIP SHIT NOW!" Naruto and (Y/N) shook their hands in the air. While the Survey Crops sweat drop then anime fell.

 **Kimzetsoul here! We find out the reader has water element. But there still more surprises up ahead. Naruto and (Y/N) don't even know how they got here? Did you figure it out, reader? Are they gonna help humanity? Heck yeah, they are. Are you and Naruto gonna join the 104th cadet training? Or are gonna go to the military court? Find out next time in Naruto and (Y/N) adventure in AOT. Also, vote for your pairings in this book or I will choose. Maybe (Y/N) x Levi or Eren. Naruto x Sasha. Armin x Mina and Krista/Historia x Ymir. Those will be my pairings if nobody votes. Upupupup I'm so evil.**

 **But so far one vote:**

 **(Y/N) x Levi-1**

 **Eren x Mikasa** -1


	5. Attack on titan fanfiction

Should I make a fanfiction of Attack On Titan? Where the cast watch the show or reads it?

Yes

Or

No?

If yes should

I do a watching the show

Or

Reading the manga?


	6. Chapter 4

Recap:

 _"Why are you here?" He asked them. They were about to answer but closed their mouth. They faced each other. "How did we even get Nii-Chan?" He looked clueless as well "I don't even know Imuoto?" She shooked her head. "Where are we?" Naruto asked standing up. "You are in Wall Rose" (Y/N) eyes widen in shock. "Shhhiiittt! Were not in the Five Great Nation" Naruto eyes widen in realization. "WHY KAMAI-SAMA! WERE IN DIP SHIT NOW!" Naruto and (Y/N) shook their hands in the air. While the Survey Crops sweat drop then anime fell._

The twins calm down. They faced the survey crops. (Y/N) stepped up. She bowed her head down "I'm so sorry for my rudeness..." (Y/N) said apologizing to Hanji. "Hanji. Hanji Zoe" She said sticking her hand out to handshake. (Y/N) shake her hand. "It very nice to meet you Hanji-Chan" (Y/N) smiled warmly at her. "This is my brother Naruto" (Y/N) pointed at Naruto "Hi Hanji-Chan!" He waved at her. "Hi" Hanji waved back at him frantically. Ewrin walks up to the twins. "Why are you here?" He questioned. (Y/N) rubs her neck. "Well, we're not from here. But from a different dimension," They said in unison. "You expect us to believe that," Levi said in a serious tone "Well, midget (Levi's eye twitched) we could do things you probably can't" Naruto stated pointing at the battlefield. All the troops knew this was true. Levi's eye twitched in anger.

"You shi-" He was cut off by Ewrin raising his head. A sign to show to stand down. Instantly he clenched his jaw. "How did you did the things just now?" He raised his eyebrow in curiosity. (Y/N) walked forward and cleared her throat "Well chakra is created when two other forms of energy, Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will, in turn, make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practicing a technique repeatedly will build up experience, increasing one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except the ninja needs to increase their endurance instead. Some unique individuals have substantial potential that enables them to exponentially increase their chakra reserves in a relatively short amount of time. When using charka you could use hand signs to do Justus" When she finishes explaining everyone curiosity picked up more.

"What is Justus?" Mike said tilting his head to the side in confusion. This time it was Naruto who answered: "A Justus is Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions." Everyone eyes widen. Knowing if they had them on their side they could against the war between humanity and Titans.

"Do you know how to get back to your world?" Ewrin asked hope in his voice. Naruto rubs his neck looking up "Um no. But I'm sure (Y/N) could cook something up." He looks at (Y/N). "I'll take me a while to do so" She then took a notebook out and started to write.

"How long could this take?" Hanji suggests hoping for them to stay, so they could explain and experiment on their chakra. Naruto and (Y/N) look at each other in the eyes.

"Maybe a few months. I have to make sure we don't get torn apart" (Y/N) said casually.

"Why do you act so casually about the possibility that you guys could die?" Petra horrified that they're throwing their lives away.

"We've been at death doors many times" Naruto answered waving his hand to her. Everyone eyes widen. "We have an offer for you" Ewrin butted in the conversation for its rise. "Yes?" His eyebrow raised at him.

"We need your help humanity is becoming extinct" Both their head turned to Ewrin. "What" Ewrin and Hanji explained the Titans and the walls. Wall Maria, Rose, and Sina.

"Captin Eyebrows we're in!" The twin shouted doing a guy pose. Ewrin eye twitched in annoyance. While Hanji bombarded them with questions. But Levi cuffed them. (Y/N) look at him questioning manner. "We have to take you to court for trail brat"

 _*Flashback* Didn't see that coming right!_

That happened 3 days ago but we see our heroes chained down on the floor facing the guy who looks his eyes are sunken and tired-looking, he wears glasses, he has noticeable wrinkles on his face, and his hair is receded and gray. He also has a gray scruffy looking full beard and mustache. In addition, he is rather short which gives him a presence uncommon for a man of his rank. Casual attire consists of a plain white shirt with normal dark colored pants. In a more formal setting, he adds a bolo tie, much like the three commanders under him, Nile Dok, Erwin Smith, and Dot Pixis. Over this, he wears a brown trench coat that has a black shield emblem with a white border and cross. This was Darius Zackly.

The tension in the room was so thick a knife could cut it like a slice of butter. Until the twins broke it "HEY OLD MAN!" The twins screamed out. This set the whole courtroom in an uproar. While Levi's eyebrow twitched in anger of their disrespect. The other survey crops facepalm.

Kimzetsoul: GOMMMMMEEEEENNN! I took so long for this chapter I've been so caught up on homework and working on more fanfictions that I haven't published and working on my other books. To make up to you I'll share preview about each book I'm making enjoy!

 _Future: Were the Attack on Titan crew watch the future (The Anime if I have time I'll do the manga)_

 _Summary: Where the Attack on Titan cast watches the future!_

 _Chapter 1: Fall of Shinganshina part 1_

 _"And just like that, everything changed. At that terrible moment, in our hearts, we knew the home was a pen, humanity cattle." A shadow hovers over the town. Giant skin-lacking head appears. Smoke came out of its mouth, Showing the Shinganshina district._

 _Many gasps were heard. Watching in terror of the colossal titan._

 _Attack On Titan Cast In Modern But As Kittens!_

 _Summary: What would happen if the AOT cast was in our world well look no further but as cats. Follow their adventures with Y/n and her crazy friends. Would the cast want to go back in their world? Who sends them here? Well that a no-brainer. One word Hanji._

 _Everyone looked at Hanji for an explanation. Hanji noticing their questioning excitedly jump towards the table. Picked up the cube and a bright light shine._

 _"HHHHHAAAANNNNJJJJI/SHHHHHHHIIIIITTTYYYY GGGGGLLLAAASSSEEESSS!" Everyone shouted and Hanji insane laugh was heard._

FInally: Pokemon Summoner

Summary: What happens when Kakashi signed a summoning scroll for nin-dogs but actually summons Pokemon instead. Is it a blessing or curse. Also, what do they mean that Kakashi is a Pokemon trainer? What will the others say?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Pokemon.

"Ra-ralts," This creature said.

"What are you?" Kakashi said having a puzzling feature on his face. Which is an amazing achievement? Then it's horn glowed ' _who are you, mister. Are some kind of pirate?'_ The thing talked.

I almost finish them but tell me Readers which should I publish first! Please vote! Next time the chapter will be longer.

Pairings: So I add this story to Fanfiction. net and Quotev and Wattpad so I add up all the votes from the 3 sites.

Naruto/Sasha-4

(Y/N) x Levi- 2

Krista/Historia x Ymir-1

(Y/N) x Eren-2

Eren x (Y/N) x Levi-2

Naruto x Krista x Ymir-1

Naruto x Various girls-1

(Y/N) x Various boys-1

Eren x Mikasa-1


	7. Chapter 5

_The tension in the room was so thick a knife could cut it like a slice of butter. Until the twins broke it "HEY OLD MAN!" The twins screamed out. This set the whole courtroom in an uproar._ _While Levi's eyebrow twitched in anger at their disrespect. The other survey crops facepalm._

"ORDER!" Zackly shouted banging his hand on the table.

Immediately it becomes silence with a thick tension. He stacks the papers that were put on his desk and scan them quickly, he let out a sigh. 'I'm too old for this' He thought.

"Well, you two" He looks at the twins "don't know how you got here" They nodded.

"You also said that your from another dimension?" It came out as a question than a statement

"Can you prove this" (Y/N) shot Naruto a look saying 'Don't-talk-I'll-handled-this' look. Naruto nodded knowing she's the most reasonable one of the two and he will just mess it up like the other times. "Well um..." She said slowly trying to figure out how to put it all together without sounding like she's insane. " Zackly-san, as you can tell from the mission report" The commander's eyebrows raised at her words

 _'Is she from a military branch'_ Erwin and Zackly thought "we were seen doing things that are inhumane to your kind can't do, but our people can do" The wall cultist started to screech like a fool" Their here to destroy our wall that is a gift from the goddess kill them!"

This cause the whole courtroom to go into chaos. _'How can a wall be treated as some goddess'_ The twins sweatdropped at the cultist. _'plus, he screams like how Sakura screams at us for doing something stupid'_ Naruto shivered at of the thought of their other female teammate. Zackly bang his hand on the stand.

"Order!" Trying to regain order in his courtroom. Everyone quiets down but their shoulder was still tense. Zackly glared at the cultist then at everyone else. To emphasize his message isn't only for him, but to everyone as well."I will remove you if you decide to throw another argument. Now I would like to hear the proposal of the Military Regiment goes first."

Commander Nile steps up with his papers in hand, and cleared his throat and began to speak "We the military police suggest to torture them for information and then kill them." He steps back.

"That's all?" Zackly thought for sure they would have more than that. "That is all, sir" Niles spoke calmly to Zackly The twins shudder, imaging themselves being dissected, like how Orochimaru did to his experiments.

"What about the survey corps proposal" Zackly states. Erwin walk to the railing and put his hands behind his back

"We suggest that we recruit them into the scouting legion to take back wall Maria" This caused Zackly to raise an eyebrow "elaborate commander" Erwin cleared his throat and starts to speak "With their powers, we could terminate the titans as well getting wall Maria in one swoop"

"Killing two birds with one stone, huh?" Zackly stated. Erwin nodded. Zackly stood up straight and look around the courtroom to see many people here today. Looking nervous with the outcome he himself will give today in the courtroom. Then something came to him. He looks straight at the twins with his hands supporting his head he leans forward and spoke in his 'commander' tone as others like to call it

"Naruto and (Y/N)" The twins straighten up and focus on the Zackly. "How would you feel, if you were to train alongside with the 104th cadets in learning how to kill titans" The courtroom was in complete shock of commander Zackly question. Zackly glared at them, baiting them to go against him and his actions. This causes them not to say anything not wanting to anger him more than they already have.

The twins communicated with their eyes and look at Zackly. Already have their answer. ' _What is he trying to do_ ' Erwin thought to himself. His eyes widen in realization. ' _By their answer they give..._ ' Erwin looks at Naruto then at (Y/N). ' _Who will it favor_ ' Both Nile and Erwin came to the same conclusion and what Zackly is coming up with.

"Yes, we would like to work along with the next generation with exterminating the Titans" The twins answered calmly as they tried to be. A glint in their eyes; determination to help these people. Zackly look satisfied with their answer and look at the courtroom.

"I hereby let Naruto and (Y/N) join the 104th cadets, but when choosing the regiment the cadets chose to join. Both, Naruto and (Y/N) are to join the scouting legion and not join any other one. Understood" He looks at the twins. "Yes, commander" They bowed their heads down. Even though they always disrespect the authorities at home, they aren't home, this isn't their home. This was not their dimensions. Therefore, decided to follow his ruling. Commander stood up and left the room. Slowly everyone filed out the room. While the twins were lead to their cells. Waiting to join the cadets in training, and were they are gonna spend most of their years. Ready to kill any titan they will face in the future.

 _-Flashback End-_

"WHO ARE YOU MAGGOTS!" A tall and intimidating man. He is bald, with a slightly tan complexion and prominent wrinkles on his forehead. His most notable features are dark circles around his eyes which make him appear more imposing and frightening. This was Keith Shadis who was shouting at the twins in front of a group of people who seem to be the same age as them. The 104th cadet's whispers to each other.

"Are those the outsider?"

"They look weak"

"Hey Mikasa, do you think you guys are related?"

 _'Well, I regret everything now'_ the twins thought to themselves. They could hear Kurama laughing at their suffering. 'Shut it furball!' Naruto shouts to Kurama, but Kurama decides to ignore them and continue to laugh. _'Oh, the irony'_ Kurama chuckled. (Y/N) faced palmed at their childishness.

Both of them put their left arm on their heart is and the other behind their backs. "We are Naruto/ (Y/N) Uzumaki, sir! And we are twins, sir!" Both shouted to Keith Shadis. "Nice to meet you, sir!

 **To Be Continued Poll:**

 **Naruto/Sasha-4**

 **(Y/N) x Levi- 4**

 **Krista/Historia x Ymir-1**

 **(Y/N) x Eren-4**

 **Eren x (Y/N) x Levi-2**

 **Naruto x Krista x Ymir-1**

 **Naruto x Various girls-1**

 **(Y/N) x Various boys-2**

 **Eren x Mikasa-1**

 **Naruto x Mikasa-3**

 _ **This poll will stay until Naruto and (Y/N) join the scouting legion! So keep voting! You could vote for different pairing but not the same one!**_


	8. So

Okay so I haven't updated my Naruto fanfic and I will be completely honest I have a writer block, homework, and projects from school. I bet you have heard this excuse and I know I shouldn't say it. To be honest I'm thinking of rewriting it and make it better. I also have improved on my grammar and when reading my fanfic I totally cringe because of my writing. I will actually like suggestions if I should rewrite it or not.

Also, I'm a fan of TodoDeku and plan to post a fanfiction and I want to see if you guys would read it.

Summary: In the world of quirks, so came soulcats. Everyone has a soulmate which takes the form of a cat with their soulmate's quirk. Todoroki and Midoriya are soulmates, instead of Deku being quirkless he does have a quirk: Transformation. With this quirk, people will try to take control of Izuku's quirk. However, Izuku will become a hero and with his soulmate beside him, he will try to survive Highschool first. With Todoroki actually, having someone by his side his entire life, his whole life would be different than other universes (canon show).


End file.
